Tenazas
by Goldman200
Summary: [One-Shot] Rarity y sus amigas van a Baltimare para asistir al festival Baltimare Open Air. Pero por alguna razón, Rarity tendrá que enfrentar a un cangrejo gigante.


**Tenazas**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, y Twilight junto a sus amigas había viajado a Baltimare para asistir a un festival de música que tendría lugar en aquella ciudad.

Se presentaban artistas como la DJ Vinyl Scratch, la Orquesta de Canterlot, músicos de la familia Apple, el controversial Mareilyn Maneson, la elegante Sapphire Shores, e incluso las CMC habían logrado preparar un setlist para participar, entre muchos otros.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Baltimare, donde cientos de ponies de todos los rincones de Equestria acudían para el Baltimare Open Air. Llegaban también celebridades de Canterlot con intenciones de lucirse ante la presencia de periodistas de espectáculos, y algunos cazatalentos que esperaban captar algunas estrellas emergentes.

* * *

Twilight y sus amigas se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a una zona más despejada donde los taxis tirados por ponies terrestres se acercaban a buscar pasajeros. Pudieron conseguir uno lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a las seis junto a sus equipajes, y salieron en dirección a uno de los hoteles del centro.

-Es maravilloso...-Comentó Twilight mirando a los cientos de ponies que se movían por las calles con motivo del festival.

-No puedo esperar a escuchar lo nuevo de Vinyl Scratch, ¡volverá locos a todos!-Dijo Rainbow Dash con emoción.

-Lástima que Hoofxie and the Windigos hayan quedado en la tercera fecha, se hará larga la espera.-Expresó Rarity con ansiedad.

-Ya quiero ver a mi banda favorita, Luna Priestess, presentarán su nuevo single "Breaking the Harmony".-Luego de decir esto, Fluttershy hizo un gesto de entusiasmo.

-Ay, Fluttershy...-Dijo Twilight en tono de reproche.

-Oigan, que pena que Spike no haya podido venir.-Applejack lo decía en serio, el pequeño dragón siempre se perdía todos los mejores eventos.

-Es un bebé, no puede exponerse a algo como esto.-Se justificó Twilight.

-I trotted all night!-Exclamó Pinkie repentinamente entonando una de sus canciones favoritas.

-Como decía...-Señaló Twilight.

* * *

El taxi se detuvo frente a un buen hotel donde ya habían varios otros ponies descargando maletas y haciendo sus registros.

Las chicas bajaron, Twilight pagó el viaje, y entraron en el hall del lugar. Estaba alfombrado, revestido en madera lustrada y atendido por un viejo unicornio ubicado detrás de un gran mostrador.

-¡Buenos días, señor! ¡Tenemos reservas!-Saludó Pinkie sacando documentos de su crin.

-Buenos días... a ver.-Contestó el recepcionista tomando todo con su magia.

Revisó los documentos y los registros, hizo un gesto afirmativo y se dio vuelta hacia un panel lleno de llaves. Usó su magia para hacer levitar seis de ellas y las acercó a las chicas.

-El servicio de limpieza pasa todas las mañanas de nueve a once, el desayuno se sirve en el comedor de siete a diez. Disfruten su estadía.-Recitó el unicornio con aburrimiento.

Las chicas se dirigieron emocionadas a sus habitaciones. En un largo pasillo del primer piso estaban las seis habitaciones que ocuparían. Cada una entró a la suya para ordenar su equipaje, mientras afuera podía oírse el bullicio de una enorme multitud moviéndose por las arterias de la ciudad.

Applejack y Twilight se encontraron en el pasillo y se pusieron a conversar animadamente, esperando a las demás. Rainbow salió a continuación y se unió a ellas, seguida por Pinkie, Fluttershy y finalmente, Rarity. Las seis amigas decidieron salir a buscar algún lugar donde poder beber algo y disfrutar de la ciudad.

* * *

En la recepción preguntaron al viejo unicornio por algún buen bar o confitería. Les indicó un lugar que estaba por la misma calle a dos cuadras, por lo que ellas agradecieron la información y salieron del hotel.

Caminaron por unas concurridas veredas hasta el lugar indicado. Era un café elegante con mesas afuera y grandes vitrinas. Pudieron ver que el interior estaba lleno, por lo que se ubicaron alrededor de una mesa en la vereda.

Un camarero apareció instantáneamente a tomarles el pedido. Cada una dijo lo que quería mientras el unicornio tomaba nota en una libreta que hacía flotar frente a él.

-Mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?-Observó Applejack.

-Como nunca. Igualmente me están pagando el doble por esto. Ya les traigo sus pedidos.-Respondió el camarero y partió rápidamente al interior del local.

Las chicas empezaron a conversar y observar todo lo que había frente a ellas. Vieron pasar cientos de ponies, taxis y carruajes elegantes. Una carroza de vidrios polarizados y custodiada por varios ponies con gafas de sol y corbatas fue rodeada por un grupo de fans que intentaban acercarse a la carroza.

-Debe ser Filly Idol.-Comentó Rainbow Dash.

-¿De verdad se está presentando?-Preguntó Twilight entusiasmada.

-Sí, Twi. En la cuarta fecha.-Contestó Rainbow como si fuera una obviedad.

En ese momento llegaron los pedidos: Tres milkshakes, dos jugos de frutas y una cerveza. Twilight, Rarity y Pinkie tomaron cada una un milkshake, mientras Fluttershy y Applejack recibían sus vasos de jugo. Rainbow tomó su cerveza, la destapó con los dientes y le dio un trago. Era un día caluroso en Baltimare y necesitaban algo para no quedarse con las gargantas secas.

Mientras continuaban su conversación, alguien llamó la atención de Rarity.

La aludida miró, buscando a quien había pronunciado su nombre, y vio a Fancy Pants acercándose junto a Fleur Dis Lee.

-¡Rarity! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!-Dijo Fancy Pants y le dio un saludo respetuoso.

El famoso pony saludó también a las demás presentes, y su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

-Veo que estás con tus encantadoras amigas, me alegra verlas aquí.-Observó Fancy Pants.

-Sí, es que no podíamos perdernos esto.-Dijo Rarity sonriendo.

-Dime, Rarity, ¿qué artistas has venido a ver?-Inquirió el pony de la alta sociedad.

-Umm... Hoofxie and the Windigos, Laugh Division, Marehaus... -Y entonces Rarity agregó.-¡Y la Orquesta de Canterlot, por supuesto!-

-Buenas elecciones, aunque pensaba que esos grupos se habían disuelto...-Dijo Fancy Pants en tono pensativo.

-Se reunieron de nuevo para este festival...-Respondió Rarity.

-Oh, claro. Estás más informada que yo. Bueno, señoritas, que disfruten su estadía, tengo que seguir.-Justo antes de irse, Fancy Pants volteó y agregó.-Ah, y las playas de Baltimare están fantásticas en éste momento del año.-

Las chicas agradecieron la información y se despidieron. Rarity se dio un golpecito en la frente, preguntándose cómo se le escapó mencionar esas bandas frente a Fancy Pants. Sus amigas estaban bastante divertidas con la situación, y le dijeron que no se preocupe, Fancy Pants se había mostrado de acuerdo con esos artistas. Rarity no les creía.

* * *

Se pasaron el resto del día paseando por la ciudad, inmersas en el movimiento que aquél evento musical provocaba. Visitaron la zona donde estaba el escenario a cielo abierto en un amplio campo a una escasa distancia de la urbe. Se llegaba al lugar siguiendo la calle principal, y allí se encontraron con el enorme escenario que habían montado con luces, amplificadores de la mejor marca y muchas cosas más. En los alrededores podían verse tiendas de merchandising y algunos baños químicos. Todo estaba preparándose para la noche de apertura.

Las seis amigas regresaron al hotel para descansar un poco antes del comienzo del festival. Cada una se preparó de forma diferente; Applejack iba a lucir un nuevo sombrero de color blanco y nada más. Fluttershy se alistaba con botas llenas de tachas en sus cuatro patas y se delineaba los ojos de negro, en combinación con su vestido de estilo victoriano. Twilight simplemente se puso una camiseta que decía "More Pony Than Pony" y un collar violeta que emitía luz. Pinkie se había vestido con un sencillo vestido de colores brillantes adornado con diminutos espejos que provocaban destellos frente a cualquier fuente lumínica. Además de eso se colocó en la cabeza un sombrero con forma de bastón de caramelo. Por su parte, Rainbow Dash se puso una bandera de Ponyville como si fuera una capa para lucirla desde el público. Finalmente, Rarity se peinó dejando su cabello liso, se calzó unos borcegos de caña alta con plataforma, y en su cuello decidió lucir una gargantilla con diamantes relucientes de varios colores.

A medida que se acercaba la hora y la expectación aumentaba, las seis se elogiaron mutuamente en el hall mientras esperaban un taxi. Podían ver afuera un gran movimiento en dirección al lugar del espectáculo, por lo que se impacientaban aún más.

Finalmente llegó el taxi que abordaron velozmente y salieron hacia su destino. En el camino veían otros carruajes y ponies a pie yendo con entusiasmo hacia la zona del escenario.

* * *

A la distancia ya podían distinguir las torres de luces y una enorme multitud aguardando la hora de apertura. Se veían vendedores ofreciendo bebidas de diversa índole, y un par de ponies ya estaban ebrios cerca de las tiendas de merchandising.

Pagaron el taxi y se internaron en la multitud. Pudieron ver a varios conocidos allí, como Minuette, Snowflake, Lyra, Bon Bon y Cherry Berry, entre muchos más.

Fue entonces que tras unos minutos de suspenso, comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de "Mein Horn Glänzt" de Manestein, que hicieron vibrar el ambiente. El gran telón del escenario se abrió y una explosión de pirotecnia hizo estallar gritos y ovaciones, mientras los cascos del público se levantaban en el aire. La banda hizo presencia y la multitud enloqueció completamente.

Rarity estaba saltando y entonando todas las canciones. Había perdido de vista a sus amigas que seguramente estaban haciendo lo mismo. Tras unas cuantas canciones, la banda se despidió con un último muro de fuego y las luces del escenario bajaron un poco.

La multitud pedía por más. Y así fue como Magiafuerte entró en escena con toda la fuerza de su potente música. La noche continuó con Ursaz, y finalmente concluyó con la espléndida presentación de Laugh Division en su regreso a los escenarios. Rarity estaba tan emocionada que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cantó hasta la última canción junto a una de sus bandas favoritas.

Finalmente concluyó la noche de apertura y la multitud se fue dispersando lentamente. Rarity se encontró a Twilight y Fluttershy que estaban muy satisfechas con los artistas que se habían presentado y no podían esperar a ver más. Applejack se unió luego tras haber caído involuntariamente en un mosh pit, donde pateó a todos los que estaban a su alcance. Lo único que perdió fue el sombrero.

Las cuatro se alejaron un poco, y fueron alcanzadas por Pinkie que llevaba a Rainbow Dash en un notable estado de ebriedad y sin su capa. Fueron riéndose y comentando la apertura del festival hasta que llegaron al hotel a pie.

Tras la que había sido una jornada muy agotadora, Rarity se quitó todo su atuendo y simplemente se desplomó sobre la cama. Tuvo un muy buen descanso y soñó con las bandas que había visto aquella noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se reencontraron en el comedor del hotel donde estaban sirviendo el desayuno. Había otros huéspedes allí hablando en voz alta sobre la apertura del festival.

Alrededor de una mesa redonda se ubicaron Twilight y sus amigas. Rainbow Dash llegó quejándose de que le dolía la cabeza y sólo quería beber agua. Pinkie y Fluttershy no paraban de hablar sobre lo grandiosa que fue la noche anterior y las bandas que tocaban en los próximos días.

Applejack estaba más tranquila, bebiéndose un café. Twilight se sentía maravillada con todo el evento y todavía tenía puesto el collar luminoso. Rarity estaba bebiendo jugo de naranjas y comiendo unas tostadas mientras escuchaba a Pinkie hablando de las siguientes fechas.

-Bueno, hoy al mediodía le toca a Vinyl.-Informó Pinkie.

-¿Quiénes más?-Preguntó Twilight.

Ante la pregunta, Pinkie sacó una guía del evento de su crin y comenzó a leerla.

-Mmm... también estarán Timberwolf Commando y Project Parasprite. Salen muchos otros más...-

-A ver.-Twilight le arrebató el folleto y se puso a leerlo.

-Tendré que darme una ducha helada, necesito despejarme y no puedo perderme a Vinyl.-Dijo Rainbow Dash y se retiró.

Las demás terminaron de desayunar con tranquilidad, y una vez que regresaron al pasillo cada una decidió lo que iba a hacer. Applejack tenía ganas de salir a pasear, a lo que Pinkie y Twilight se alistaron. Fluttershy prefirió irse a su habitación a descansar un rato. Rarity recordó lo que le había dicho Fancy Pants de la playa, así que prefirió ir hacia allí a tomar aire. Todas acordaron encontrarse en los alrededores de la tienda de merchandising de Vinyl hacia el mediodía.

* * *

Una vez en la vereda, Twilight, Pinkie y Applejack se fueron hacia los locales céntricos. Rarity enfiló en dirección contraria y caminó durante un buen rato hasta que se acercó a las hermosas playas de Baltimare. Vio demasiados ponies allí, por lo que decidió alejarse un poco y empezó a ir más al norte. El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre la arena y las aguas de color azul intenso.

Caminó por la arena durante bastante rato, hasta que se dio vuelta y vio que Baltimare se veía un poco pequeña a la distancia. Se preguntaba qué hora sería, cuando de pronto su magia detectó algo.

Sabía lo que eso significaba: Estaba en una zona con gemas. Empezó a rastrear y pudo desenterrar un par de la arena. Dio un saltito de alegría y siguió buscando. Podía sentir algo enorme hacia la profundidad del mar.

Se aproximó a la costa y usó su magia para levitar lo que sea que haya allí. Era pesado y de consistencia notable, pero a medida que lo vio emerger sus ojos se iluminaron. Era una gema enorme, tres veces más grande que Tom. Colocó la gema sobre la arena y trató de detectar alguna más.

Pero entonces el suelo tembló levemente y ella se asustó un poco. Comenzó a escuchar un ruido ahogado proveniente del mar... no sabía que acababa de despertar a un prehistórico monstruo de las profundidades.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las demás estaban ya en la tienda de merchandising de productos de Vinyl esperando a Rarity que no aparecía.

-¿Dónde estará?-Preguntó Twilight por centécima vez.

-Ese Fancy Pants...-Dijo Rainbow y guiñó un ojo.

-Rainbow, por favor...-Contestó Twilight sacudiendo la cabeza.

Las demás empezaron a reírse y Pinkie disipó la tensión diciendo que seguramente Rarity llegaría más tarde, pues los de esa fecha no eran precisamente sus favoritos. Los de Timberwolf Commando ya estaban en el escenario, así que las chicas se unieron a la enloquecida multitud.

* * *

De regreso a la lejana playa al norte del Baltimare, un enorme cangrejo se encontraba emergiendo desde las profundidades del mar. Un muro de agua golpeó frente a Rarity, dejando todo su cabello caído y mojado. Miró hacia las alturas, donde el gigantesco cangrejo se erguía sobre ocho patas y la miraba de forma amenazante.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Allá vamos!-Exclamó Rarity y usó su magia para levitar un par de rocas de tamaño medio y lanzarlas hacia la criatura.

Los proyectiles rebotaron sobre el caparazón del crustáceo que atacó usando sus pinzas, intentando atrapar a Rarity. La unicornio se movió rápidamente, esquivando las enormes tenazas que si llegaban a aplastarla la matarían instantáneamente.

Rarity retrocedió hasta una zona un poco más elevada. Desde allí usó su magia para lanzarle un rayo directo a la boca del cangrejo, que hizo un par de pasos al costado como si el golpe lo hubiese afectado.

Entonces la unicornio hizo levitar unas cuantas rocas que había a su alrededor y las lanzó contra el crustáceo que se cubrió con sus tenazas y retrocedió un poco más mientras los proyectiles lo golpeaban.

A continuación, Rarity hizo levitar una roca un poco más plana y alargada sobre la que se subió. Salió en dirección al cangrejo, surcando los cielos y atacándolo con más proyectiles. La bestia agitaba sus tenazas en el aire intentando derribarla, pero Rarity se movía hábilmente como si estuviese surfeando sobre las nubes.

Esquivó dos ataques más y siguió mareándolo a gran velocidad. El cangrejo empezó a moverse hacia la costa, y en un momento dado, su pinza derecha golpeó la roca de Rarity y la lanzó despedida por los aires.

Mientras la piedra se incrustaba contra un cerro, Rarity caía sobre el caparazón del gigantesco ser marino. Su primera reacción fue darle un par de golpes con sus cascos delanteros, pero el crustáceo ni siquiera los sentía.

Entonces ella le lanzó un par de rayos mágicos que golpearon la corteza y le hicieron un daño mayor. El cangrejo empezó a agitarse e inclinarse hacia los costados, hasta que Rarity perdió el equilibrio y rodó por encima del monstruo hasta precipitarse al mar.

Cayó pesadamente en el océano, hundiéndose en las profundidades. Comenzó a agitar los cascos desesperadamente para salir a flote. A su alrededor las patas del cangrejo se movían provocando corrientes de agua, y las tenazas se sumergían tratando de capturarla.

Finalmente, Rarity salió a flote y pudo tomar aire. Las aguas se agitaban mientras el cangrejo se desplazaba e intentaba atacarla. Ella aprovechó para lanzarle un rayo al "abdomen" ya que se encontraba justo debajo de él.

El impacto hizo que el crustáceo se sacudiera violentamente y golpeara el mar con una de sus pinzas. Eso provocó una enorme ola que arrastró a Rarity y la lanzó con fuerza hacia la costa.

La unicornió se incorporó sobre el césped de un cerro que había encima de la playa. Se quitó una estrella de mar que tenía en la cabeza y miró a su alrededor... vio la roca que había usado antes, y algunas más.

Decidió lanzarle proyectiles rápidamente mientras descendía en dirección a la arena. Las piedras volaban hacia el cangrejo cortando el aire e impactando sobre él. Pero ésta vez, el crustáceo no retrocedió, sino que se aproximó hacia la costa.

Rarity esquivó una de las pinzas que se hundió de forma contundente en el suelo, y aprovechó para lanzarle algunos rayos que le agrietaron la corteza de su caparazón. Fue así que el cangrejo dio un golpe al suelo que hizo caer a Rarity. Ella se movió hacia el muro de piedra del cerro, pero un veloz ataque del crustáceo la puso entre la espada y la pared.

Se encontraba apoyada contra las frías piedras, justo en medio de la tenaza abierta de la bestia gigante. Un chasquido y el cangrejo la partiría a la mitad.

Fue así que la unicornió usó su magia para provocar un derrumbe. Varias rocas cayeron sobre la tenaza del cangrejo y lo inmovilizaron. Ella aprovechó los huecos para esconderse y evitar ser aplastada, cubriéndose con la pinza inmovilizada.

El cangrejo empezó a tirar, sin éxito. Hizo un tirón más fuerte y se dejó la tenaza sepultada bajo las rocas. Ahora estaba más furioso que antes al haber perdido una de sus extremidades.

Rarity hizo levitar todas las rocas en espiral sobre ella y las lanzó hacia el crustáceo que se vio obligado a retroceder y cubrirse con la única pinza que le quedaba.

La unicornio volvió a subirse a una roca y se elevó en el aire. Usó su magia para atraer la tenaza que había quedado sobre la arena y la hizo flotar a su lado. Iba a ser una batalla pinza a pinza.

Voló hacia la bestia con la tenaza a su lado. El cangrejo alzó la suya y se dispuso a luchar. Se acercaba a toda velocidad, y cada uno podía ver la determinación en la mirada del otro. Sólo había lugar para uno de ellos en aquella playa. Sólo uno de ellos podía tener la gema gigante. Sólo uno de ellos saldría con vida de allí...

Las tenazas chocaron en el aire, provocando una onda expansiva que casi hace que Rarity se caiga, pero mantuvo la roca flotante estable. El cangrejo usó su pinza para doblegar a su oponente, haciéndola acercarse a las agitadas aguas del mar.

La unicornio mantuvo la firmeza y empezó a contrarrestar la presión del gigante. Era una lucha titánica que pretendía ganar, por lo que empezó a redoblar los esfuerzos y resurgir con más fuerza.

El cangrejo se separó, abrió su tenaza y la levantó en el aire. Rarity la vio a contraluz bajo el sol, y se preparó para contener el ataque. Su pinza se elevó pero fue capturada por el cangrejo, que casi la parte.

Pensaba que había perdido su arma, pero ella aún mantenía controlada la tenaza. Hizo que se moviera hacia arriba, junto a la extremidad del crustáceo. Con un último esfuerzo mágico, envió la tenaza amputada sobre la parte superior del gigante. Por unos segundos la escena quedó como si el cangrejo se hubiese asestado el golpe a sí mismo, pero entonces bajó su extremidad.

La punta cerrada de la tenaza sobresalía levemente por el abdomen del crustáceo. Lo había atravesado limpiamente.

Ese último esfuerzo había agotado casi toda la capacidad mágica de Rarity, sentía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

Mientras empezaba a perder el equilibrio, el cangrejo agitó su tenaza en el aire y golpeó la roca. Rarity cayó sobre el mar y empezó a tratar de salir a flote, pero las aguas eran demasiado profundas.

El cangrejo se hundía a unos cuantos metros de ella, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del océano. Mientras desaparecía en las profundidades, y Rarity trataba de mantener su cabeza fuera del agua, escuchó una fantasmagórica voz que pareció provenir del cangrejo. Dijo algo como "_eres la Elegida..._" y se fue apagando hacia lo más hondo del océano.

La unicornio apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse a flote y su magia le había drenado casi todas sus energías. Empezó a asustarse y comprendió que quizás su destino era quedar sepultada bajo las aguas junto al cangrejo gigante. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces, miró el sol por última vez y cerró los ojos. Se dejó absorber por el mar, y aceptó que quizás así tenía que ser...

* * *

El sol seguía brillando sobre la costa. Hacía un día espléndido, y un pequeño bote que circulaba por allí vio algo flotando a lo lejos.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-Se preguntó el pony que se encontraba disfrutando de la tranquilidad del mar.

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y vio que era un cuerpo. La sorpresa hizo que la pipa se le caiga de la boca. Se sintió inundado por el apremio y empezó a lanzar una red para tratar de rescatar a quien sea que esté allí.

La capturó y la colocó en la cubierta de su bote. Era una unicornio de color blanco con una cutie mark de tres diamantes y una crin color índigo. Le colocó un casco sobre el corazón y comprobó su respiración, parecía seguir con vida pero había estado a punto de ahogarse. Empezó a hacerle presión para que vomitara el agua lo más rápido posible.

Siguió inconsciente, por lo que aceleró su bote hacia Baltimare tratando de llegar a tiempo...

* * *

Rarity despertó en un hospital de Baltimare y lo primero que vio fue a Fluttershy en una silla a su lado.

-Oh, mi... ¡está viva!-Exclamó la pegaso e inmediatamente el resto de sus amigas se hicieron presentes en la habitación.

-¡Rarity! ¡Qué susto nos diste!-Exclamó Applejack.

-¿Qué... qué pasó?-Preguntó la aludida.

-Nos enteramos que estabas aquí porque un pony marinero andaba diciendo que había rescatado a alguien del mar, y su descripción encajaba contigo.-Le explicó Twilight, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Pero... ¿y el cangrejo gigante?-

Se hizo un completo silencio en la habitación mientras sus amigas intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Applejack sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-¡El cangrejo gigante que salió del mar! ¿Y la gema? ¡Había una gema enorme!-

-Rarity, ¿estás bien?-Inquirió Twilight.

Pinkie había empezado a reírse y Rainbow Dash se sumó a su amiga.

-No nos digas que te perdiste la fecha de hoy porque te fuiste a la playa a hacer castillos de arena y jugar con cangrejos.-Dijo Rainbow y lanzó otra carcajada.

-Ummm... no.-Respondió Rarity, un poco irritada.

-No pasa nada, Rarity, si te divertiste está bien.-Agregó Applejack.-Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez, no entres al agua si no sabes nadar.-

-Lo importante es que estás bien.-Le dijo Twilight.

Todas la miraban sonriendo cálidamente. Rarity también sonrió, se alegraba de tener amigas como ellas. Pero no dejó de preguntarse... ¿había sido un sueño? Todo fue muy real.

En eso, una enfermera ingresó en la habitación y pidió que dejen sola a la paciente, que tenía que descansar. Mientras sus amigas se despedían, Fluttershy se acercó a ella.

-Mañana le toca a Hoofxie and the Windigos, no te lo perderás, ¿verdad?-

-Por nada del mundo, allí estaremos.-Contestó Rarity y asintió con la cabeza.

Fluttershy le dio un abrazo y se fue con las demás. La enfermera apagó las luces y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Rarity se dio vuelta, quedando de costado, y cerró los ojos. Ella juraría que todo fue real.

**Fin**


End file.
